User talk:Bnoer
Images on pages Greetings. I wanted to point out something you may not be familiar with given the multitude of pages with templates we have. Any time you see an article template that has the line iname=| or the line iname2=| you can insert the name of an image file between the = and | symbols and that image will automatically be inserted into the page at the appropriate size. I've gone back over the many graphics you've provided or added so far (thankyou!) and corrected these where you've already supplied them. If you have any questions, please feel free to let me know.--Admin Kodia 15:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Moors of Ykesha‎ Hello Please added missing quests in Moors of Ykesha‎ to the Moors of Ykesha‎ Timeline and not to the zone page. I will revert your edits on Moors of Ykesha‎. Thanks. -- 12:35, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I will remind you again now. :Please stop adding quests to Moors of Ykesha‎, if there there is a quest missing please add it to Moors of Ykesha‎ Timeline. :I will revert your edits on Moors of Ykesha‎ to remove the quests. :-- 12:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::I will revert your edits on Moors of Ykesha‎ to remove the quests, again. ::I condsider your behaviour as spamming and ignorant. ::-- 12:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi there. As Chillispike mentioned, please add the timeline information on the Moors quests to the Moors of Ykesha Timeline, not to the zone page. It's easy to make mistakes like this. Thankyou for your edits.--Kodia 14:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) LoN Card Images Please stop uploading LoN loot card images that have a "price" attached to them. We do not currently have a policy about even including those, although that is something I plan to start a forum topic about. Pending consensus in that topic, could you please hold off on the uploads (And when you are uploading, please make sure you don't overwrite an existing image)? --lordebon 21:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Please stop with the Legends of Norrath cards This is the EverQuest 2 wiki, not the Legends of Norrath wiki. Only images that relate to EQ2 should be uploaded - your Remnant of the Void image does not fit with the wiki version. Janze-Nek 19:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Let me assure you that we appreciate your edits. Janze is essentially correct in that LoN cards are something for an LoN wiki, but there are exceptions. Notably, any LoN card that results in a house-placeable item or a pet or effect on the user in game can be documented here (for example, the pirate parrot card or the mannequin illusion card would be be well suited here). If the card is only ever used in the Legends of Norrath game, then it should be included in an LoN wiki, not here, unfortunately.--Kodia 22:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :There was a forum topic on the issue before. I am planning on eventually adding the LoN cards that result in in-game items with a new template, but for now it's probably best to hold off on uploading anymore until the final format is hashed out. --lordebon 22:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::lordebon is referring to to this forum. Janze-Nek 23:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Assassin Spelllines Template:Assassin Spelllines get's deleted once all spells got updated with new template. Please leave the side with the old names at it is. -- 21:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I was trying to be helpful in updating old information or adding new. I never new I had messages nor had I checked them. I was not in anyway ignoring you. :* please keep conversations on the same talk page plz :* I locked it before you edit all of it over and over again :* note: all spelllines have box on top that they shouldn't get edited and they will get reverted to the old state :* I know you meaned it good there :) ::-- 22:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC)